The invention relates to a container
a container comprising a wall which defines a space for holding a fluid, and a sealing device connected to the wall, which sealing device comprises PA1 a coupling member having a seat and a channel which gives access to the space, PA1 a valve, which has been formed separately from the coupling member and which is movable with respect to the coupling member in a first direction parallel to the channel from on open position, in which the channel is open, to a closed position, in which the valve cooperates with the seat and the channel is closed, PA1 a shoulder for exerting a force on the valve in the first direction, which shoulder is accessible via the channel to move the valve from the open position to the closed position, and PA1 positioning means which position the valve in its open position with respect to the seat and which support the valve in said first direction. PA1 (a) the positioning means have an opening for inserting the valve in a second direction transverse to the first direction. As a result of this measure the first and the second stop can be robust so that they can take up a substantial force. This reduces the loss of the valve as a result of insertion of a filling needle. PA1 (b) the positioning means comprise a guide for guiding the valve between the open position and the closed position. As a result of this measure the valve can also cooperate with a filling needle while the valve is in an intermediate position between the first and the second position. Such a situation can readily arise as a result of transport of the sealing device. PA1 (c) the valve has a recess which is accessible via the channel, and the shoulder is disposed on a wall of the recess. As a result of this measure the valve can be coupled to a thickened head of a filling needle by pushing the filling needle into the recess of the valve until the thickened head snaps behind the shoulder. Thus, the filling needle can be robust. PA1 (d) in the closed position the valve cooperates with the seat by means of a press-fit. This has the advantage that a comparatively small force is necessary to move the valve into the closed position. As a result, the reliability of the sealing device is further improved.
The invention also relates to a sealing device for use in such a container.
Such a container and such a sealing device are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,501. The known container comprises a bulb and a sealing device fitted in the neck of the bulb. The sealing device comprises a coupling member having a channel and a valve which is slidable in the channel from an open position to a closed position. The valve is tubular and is closed at a first end facing the interior of the bulb and open at a second end remote from the first end. The tubular valve further has a radial opening in the tubular wall. The coupling member is connected to the neck of the bulb and has a seat which fits snugly around the valve and in which the valve is slidable. In the closed position the seat and the valve form a seal of the bulb in that the radial opening in the valve occupies a position with respect to the seat outside the bulb. In the open position the radial opening in the valve occupies a position with respect to the seat inside the bulb and open communication with the space in the bulb is obtained via the radial opening in the valve. The bulb is filled with a gas by inserting a hollow filling needle into the tubular valve, thereby urging the valve into the open position. The filling needle has an opening which corresponds to the radial opening in the tubular wall of the valve, thus enabling the bulb to be filled via these openings. The filling needle has an arrow-shaped head which snaps behind an annular shoulder on the valve when the filling needle is inserted. In order to enable snap coupling to be formed the tubular valve has a radially projecting collar near its second end, which collar engages behind the seat of the coupling member. When the filling needle is inserted the valve is urged into its open position by the filling needle, causing said collar to engage against the seat. Thus, the valve is supported and as the filling needle is inserted deeper said snap coupling is formed. As the filling needle is withdrawn the valve is drawn into its closed position because it is coupled to the filling needle by means of the snap coupling. When the valve has reached its closed position and the filling needle is further withdrawn, the snap coupling is disengaged. A drawback of the known container is that the seat of the coupling member is liable to be damaged when the valve is fitted into the coupling member and when the valve is moved up and down relative to the coupling member. Another disadvantage is that the radial opening in the valve adversely affects the accuracy to shape of the valve, as a result of which the sealing is no longer reliable.